Caitlin Cooke
Caitlin Cooke is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen. She is voiced by Brooke D'Orsay. Personality Caitlin is a shopaholic. She enjoys keeping up with new trends and dating attractive males, but is prone to weakness, distraction, jealousy, and competition. Occasionally, she can be self-centered and shallow. She describes herself as a "slave to fashion" and a "high maintenance menace," and regards teen magazines as Bibles. She loves her friends, however, she is almost always ready to stand them up for a good sale. She occasionally isn't a very good friend. This includes fighting with Jen about a dress and later feeding her mushrooms which she is allergic to, telling her new boyfriend her friends' deepest secrets, and other things. She is also the nicest and most positive out of the entire group. Biography Caitlin comes from an upper-class background, born to wealthy parents; her father is an attorney. In the episode Take this Job and Squeeze It, she is introduced as a spoiled child along with her snobbish to-be-ex-best friend, Tricia. Unaware that credit cards have limits, Caitlin consults her father when she fails to make a payment, prompting him to point her in the direction of employment to teach her the value of the dollar. She is the only main character of 6teen that was not already a part of the program's focal circle of friends at the beginning of the series, a position worsened by her infighting with Nikki, though she was quickly admitted to their ranks regardless. Caitlin has had many boyfriends, and her relationships do not usually last beyond one episode. Notable crushes include Kyle Donaldson, a promiscuous tennis player who she scared off during a date by vomiting on him, and Talon, a boy she continuously injured unintentionally (even slamming a car door into his "kiwis") but gave up on because he was a lousy kisser. In Waiting to Ex-Sale, she forms and ends a relationship with Tad while waiting in a line outside the Albatross & Finch clothing outlet. In addition, she has quarreled with Nikki and Tricia over two other boys, and has pretended to be a college student to impress an undergraduate. She may have a crush on Jude who she has flirted with a lot, hugged a few times and even kissed him twice on the cheek. Caitlin is employed in the Galleria Mall at The Big Squeeze lemonade stand, a job which she received out of pity from Jen. A running gag in the beginning of the season was that people thought her drinks suck, but she developed a stronger work ethic over time. She has left the Big Squeeze twice, once after she successfully paid off her credit card debt, where she temporarily relinquished her duties to her doppelgänger, Katie, and again to start employment in the Chocoholics Anonymous confectionery shop, where she unknowingly fattens herself up over the course of several days. At some point in her life, Caitlin wanted to be an actress in soap opera. Caitlin has been involved in more criminal offenses than any other character on 6teen. She was once framed for shoplifting by Tricia, leading to her repetitive arrest by mall security, and also played a role in a stalking incident, in which she was arrested by local authorities for pestering a boy she was infatuated with and violating a restraining order. She was caught with a fake ID in It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney! She also does the most gross stuff of anyone of the group. She vomits upside-down on the roller coaster in "The Sushi Connection" after eating too much sushi, farts during Wyatt's poetry slam in Awake the Wyatt Within, and pees for over ten seconds in Fish and Make Up. FusionFall To be added... Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Non CN Characters Category:Teens Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Teletoon Characters